He used to think
by Raylanee
Summary: Short Story, Practice writing. SasukexSakura, SasuSaku, AU: Sasuke used to think...   aisshh Bad Bad summary...


_Hi! this is a short ''story'' that was born when I decided that I had to keep practicing my english since I don't have classes anymore._

_Important things:_

_**1- I do not own Naruto(sadly)**_

_**2- I'm not a native English speaker so i'm sorry for the grammar mistakes and please be nice!**_

…**...**

**Elementary school Year 1:**

He used to think she was annoying

And seriously she was.

**Elementary school Year 2:**

He used to think that boys and and girls can't be friends

he was 7 years old at the time.

**Elementary school Year 3:**

He used to think that her forehead was abnormaly wide

and it was abnormaly wide.

**Elementary school Year 4 :**

He used to think that her hair color was too birght

it was bright pink.

**Elementary school Year 5:**

He used to think that her big green eyes looked stupid

she was annoying.

**Elementary school Year 6:**

He used to think that Naruto was the only reason Sakura was in their trio

he still thought boys and girls couldn't be friends

**Junior High Year 1:**

He used to think she was a crybaby

she cried everyday and often without a good reason.

**Junior High Year 2:**

He used to think that she would always be by his side

and it annoyed him to no end.

**Junior High Year 3:**

He used to think that her crush on him was blind and fake

she was just a fangirl.

**High School Year 1:**

He used to think that she was careless

who goes alone to a party dress like that?

**High School Year 2:**

He used to think that her fangirling mode was the worst

she was still annoying

**High School Year 3:**

He used to think that going to medical school was stupid

she was a dumb fangirl, how could she make it?

**University:**

Med school took most of her time.

He ended up seeing her only when he met her between two classes or catching a glimpse of pink in the cafeteria.

When she finally had time to spend with them.

She was less annoying, more mature, but still annoying

He wasn't angry when she introduced them her boyfriend Sai from the Art department, he just didn't like the guy.

When he found Sai bend over by an other guy in the library,

he didn't destroy Sai's face for Sakura, he just hated the jerk.

He thought the feeling he had when seeing her heartbroken was out of pity for a friend(finally he could admit that she was his friend). He wasn't shock when she announced she was going to finish her studies in the United States, he was just stressed out for his business exam later that day.

He didn't say anything at the airport because there was nothing to say, he also didn't give her a bear hug, he was just very muscular.

After 2 months when he heard her voice on the other end of the line, he wasn't smiling because of her, he just found his administrative maths books really interesting.

Just once, he admited to Naruto(on a very drunken night) that he cared about her only because she was his friend.

''Temeeeee, you and Saku-hic-rrraa, arrren't meant to-hic-be friends''

The next morning, he wondered how the heck did he manage to have so much annoying friend. For a year, he said to himself that the only reason his heart skipped a beat when he talked with her on the phone was because of the surprise because he forgot about her.

Then why the hell had he take a plane for the USA?

**Elementary school Year 1:**

He used to think she was annoying

And seriously she was.

_But he liked her anyway he was just too youndg to know better._

**Elementary school Year 2:**

He used to think that boys and and girls can't be friends

he was 7 years old at the time.

_Only the two of them couldn't be **only** friends. _

**Elementary school Year 3:**

He used to think that her forehead was abnormaly wide

and it was abnormaly wide.

_But it was what made her so cute_

**Elementary school Year 4 :**

He used to think that her hair color was too birght

it was bright pink, too bright.

_But he still wanted to play with her hair._

**Elementary school Year 5:**

He used to think that her big green eyes looked stupid

she was annoying.

_She was just innocent._

**Elementary school Year 6:**

He used to think that Naruto was the only reason Sakura was in their trio

he still thought boys and girls couldn't be friends.

_But he was already protective of her_

**Junior High Year 1:**

He used to think she was a crybaby

she cried everyday and often without a good reason.

_But he hated seeing her cry._

**Junior High Year 2:**

He used to think that she would always be by his side

and it annoyed him to no end.

_But he didn't want it any other way._

**Junior High Year 3:**

He used to think that her crush on him was blind and fake

she was just a fangirl.

_But he didn't want her fangirling on someone else_

**High School Year 1:**

He used to think that she was careless

who goes alone to a party dress like that?

_So he went with her._

**High School Year 2:**

He used to think that her fangirling mode was the worst

she was still annoying

_He used his smirk just to see her blush and make her stutter, she was so damn cute._

**High School Year 3:**

He used to think that going to medical school was stupid

she was a dumb fangirl, how could she make it?

_She was the most intelligent person he knew._

**University:**

Med school took most of her time.

_He missed her._

He ended up seeing her only when he met her between two classes_(Because Medical school and business department are so in the same faculty)_ or catching/_searching for_ a glimpse of pink in the cafeteria.

When she finally had time to spend with them.

_He was so damn happy, not that he would admit it to himself_

She was less annoying, more mature, but still annoying

_He loved her anyway_

He wasn't angry when she introduced them her boyfriend Sai from the Art department, he just didn't like the guy.

_He was pissed off_

When he found Sai bend over by an other guy in the library,

he didn't destroy Sai's face for Sakura, he just hated the jerk.

_He sent him to the hospital_

He thought the feeling he had when seeing her heartbroken was out of pity for a friend(finally he could admit that she was his friend.

_His heart was just breaking_

He wasn't shock when she announced she was going to finish her studies in the United States, he was just stressed out for his business exam later that day.

_Exam that he flunked miserably_

He didn't say anything at the airport because there was nothing to say, he also didn't give her a bear hug, he was just very muscular.

_If he had opened is mouth he would have choked out: ''Stay''_

After 2 months when he heard her voice on the other end of the line, he wasn't smiling because of her, he just found his administrative maths books really interesting.

_Maths are sooooooooo interesting so administrative maths are aaaaawwweeessommmee!_

Just once, he admited to Naruto(on a very drunken night) that he cared about her only because she was his friend.

''Temeeeee, you and Saku-hic-rrraa, arrren't meant to-hic-be friends''

The next morning, he wondered how the heck did he manage to have so much annoying friend.

_Thruth is hard to accept._

For a year, he said to himself that the only reason his heart skipped a beat when he talked with her on the phone was because of the surprise because he forgot about her.

_Although he wondered about her everyday._

Then why the hell had he take a plane for the USA?

_She always been the only one..._

_FIN_

…...

_I'm really not satisfied with it but it's practice writing..._

_Reviews are welcomed and good critisism too!_

_**Raylanee**_


End file.
